The present invention relates to a disk apparatus for recording and reproducing a information by conveying a recording medium shaped in a disk such as a CD (Compact Disc) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) (hereinafter, referred to as a disk) in the apparatus and mounting the disk on a disk recording reproduction position.
As a mechanism for loading the disk in the disk apparatus without using a tray, a slot-in loading mechanism has been known. This mechanism is one for elastically sandwiching a part of the disk to be inserted in the disk apparatus by means of a longitudinal rubber roller and a guide member which is disposed on a position opposed to the rubber roller for bring in the disk in the interior part of the apparatus by rotating the rubber roller thereon, and setting the disk in the disk recording reproduction position. As a conventional example of such a slot-in loading mechanism, for example, the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-140850) and the invention disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-059151) may be considered.
In the apparatus of Patent Document 1, a disk guide disposed in the vicinity of an insertion port of the disk for guiding movement (insertion and discharge) in a conveying direction of the disk in cooperation with the rubber roller is formed by a synthetic resin (for example, plastic) which is softer than the disk, and as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 of Patent Document 1, this disk guide is held by a metal plate so as to keep a rigidity. As an example of a synthetic resin forming this disk guide, a polyacetal resin composition having a structure whereby the disk is hardly scratched as disclosed in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-050440) may be considered.
On the other hand, the disk guide used for the apparatus of Patent Document 2 is made of not a resin but, as shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 2, a metal plate formed having a plurality of projection guide portions (projections linearly continued) projecting in a mountain shape so as to approach the rubber roller as the disk guide reaches the outside. Thereby, the disk guide can be made slim and the number of parts thereof can be reduced.